thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galveston Island
When bombs fell across the globe, the wealthy people of Galveston were enjoying the lap of luxury, giving in to their every vice. The island was a populist haven for the rich and celebrated, and had been ever since prohibition - and continued to be for decades to come. People called it the ‘Free State of Galveston’ for its gambling, it celebrities and tourists, and its culture. There was nowhere else like it in Texas. When society fell, it became just like everywhere else - a ruin. Chaos ruled the streets, and for more time than most people could recount, Galveston was a battleground. The refugees and the scared that had survived the annihilation of Houston flooded Galveston, storming the causeway and bringing disaster in their wake. The security of Galveston did all it could, but in the end there was no safety. This was the fate of the island. In the years that passed, Galveston turned into a slum. Raiders, junkies, bandits, and any other miscreant found the island to be a safe haven, and used it to pilfer and scavenge the ruins of Houston in any ways possible. Systematic safety became the key, with both the Galveston Causeway and the Bluewater Bridge crumbling, leaving only the historical causeway as a means in or out of the island. This meant that when Charles Walker and his team arrived, they had nothing short of an uphill battle. Battles between the islands inhabitants and the Texas Rangers went on for almost six months, with Charles Walker and his team employing tactics not seen in the region since before the bombs. Slowly but surely, Galveston was liberated, and the Texas Rangers made official their place. From here, the Texas Rangers became iconic. The bands in Galveston had made much of the south dangerous to traverse, for both land and sea travel, and the Texas Rangers freeing the region of those burdens made them celebrities. People flocked to Galveston, with refugees and travellers establishing two towns on the island - Galveston and Walker, in honour of Charles Walker himself. Much of the island remained uninhabited after the war, which provided a bounty of resources to rebuild and trade - enough for the settlers in Walker to establish their own militia, which became the first non-affiliated group to pledge itself to the Texas Rangers under Charles Walker. Both towns grew over time, safe from everything from Roughnecks to Swampers; Galveston became a hub for travellers and traders, while Walker burned bright as a home for the Texas Rangers to find comfort in. As time went by and the Ranger-Lobber War dragged on, the Texas Rangers were forced to present a pact with the towns of Galveston and Walker, providing the Texas Rangers with just under half of all farmed goods, and officially recognising the militias as a secondary arm of the Texas Rangers, a move that would go on to have a marked legacy in the history of the organisation. Though Fort Stockton would forever remain the capital, all but the most devout Rangers recognise Galveston Island as their headquarters, and honour its importance and it’s legacy. For every problem it might have, it has the Texas Rangers - a flickering beacon of light in a land shrouded in shadow. ' ' Galveston Overview The primary entry to Galveston Island is the Old Galveston Causeway, which leads through to the devastated ruins that once housed all manner of raiders. Aside from the docks around Offatts Bayou, much of the Harbour Peninsula is uninhabited, left as debris and ruin in the wake of the arrival of the Texas Rangers. The first sign of life is the County Jail, manned by Texas Rangers and the devout Galveston and Walker Militias. While it’s a bleak start to most travellers, what can follow more than makes up for the harsh introduction. In the midst of mostly uninhabited ruins, devastated by the Great War, the ravages of time and the abuse of raiders, sits the prosperous settlement of Galveston. The Cedar Park Community is the main hub of the town, where most of the town's inhabitants live day-to-day. Most of the people of Cedar Park are wealthy, often owners of land, caravans, popular businesses, or even retired Texas Rangers who enjoy the peace the town brings. Unlike much of the wasteland, the town of Galveston is silent almost every day. Suburban through and through, the town survives on local trade, with both its own distant businesses and Walker, which means the people of the town are free to enjoy their days. It also means that Park Community High has been able to form, educating anyone willing to fork over the surprisingly high lump sum for the knowledge of retired wasters and wanderers. The surrounds of the village are entirely ruined, and often patrolled by members of the Galveston Militia, who pride themselves on their work, and might even turn away visitors they deem ‘unkempt’ or otherwise potentially threatening. All in all, the town of Galveston sees itself very highly, and works hard to maintain its unique position of power, in spite of what might be better and more in line with the commonly viewed ideals of the Texas Rangers. Walker Overview Down the Broadway from the town of Galveston can be found the Historic District; old buildings from long before the war, miraculously still standing tall and proud. Most of the old buildings provide homes for the many settlers who flock to Walker, and the hard-working blue-collar folks of the humble coastal town. Unlike the sister town of Galveston, Walker relies on a large population of workers to survive. Most of the townsfolk fish or hunt around the coasts, and often times even press into mirelurk territories. Others are employed at the casinos and farms owned by Galvestonians, or at the docks, where work never seems to stop. The Strand, a populous trade street right in the middle of town, everything from fish to leather to work is traded, often with travellers or the curious people of Galveston, looking to find something unique for their sometimes dull home life. In Walker, the people often dream of joining the Walker Militia. To many it’s seen as a right of passage, and though it’s rarely a permanent job like that of the Galveston Militia, some of the towns inhabitants dream of living through it, and potentially moving up to become a fully-fledged Texas Ranger in their own right, always in the hope of honouring the brave walk of their namesake, Ranger-General Charles Walker. The surrounds of the small town are less ruined than that of Galveston, meaning that many people tend to live on the towns outskirts, often travellers or poorer folk. Despite the hustle and bustle, and the hardship of living in Walker, the people are still more than happy to do their work if it means the benefit of the Texas Rangers.